


You Were Never Gone

by Loud_Queer_N_Nerdy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Eddie Lives, Fluff, Lots Of Cursing/Swearing, M/M, Reddie endgame, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loud_Queer_N_Nerdy/pseuds/Loud_Queer_N_Nerdy
Summary: Pennywise is dead.Eddie is safe and alive.Richie can’t find himself to be fully happy.He’s just missing one thing...Reciprocated feelings.The real question is:Will his feelings be returned?Or will he still feel the ache of want?((I’m Reddie trash, sue me. Title inspired by You Were Never Gone by Hannah Ellis))
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Richie saved him. Eddie was safe. Pennywise was dead. Everything was going to be okay now. 

Eddie is married. Myra is still Eddie’s wife.

Richie deflates, remembering that he still can’t be with the man he’s been in love with for nearly 30 years. 

The comedian thinks back to moments before, Eddie saving him from the deadlights. Pennywise was about to impale Eddie and Richie tripped Eddie so the smaller man fell on top of him. He turned them so that they were chest to chest, lying on their sides on the ground, Richie cradling Eddie close to his body and slightly on top of him to protect him. The clown missed.

Richie saved Eddie’s life. 

“RICH! CMON! THE PLACE IS COLLAPSING!” 

Richie is shaken from his thoughts by Eddie yelling at him. He blinks twice behind his glasses and grab’s Eddie’s hand in his, running with the other Losers to get out of the caves. The second they all make it out of the house, it all caves in and collapses into the ground. Richie feels a squeeze on his right hand.

Eddie. 

He was still holding Eddie’s hand and the other man hadn’t let go. Richie squeezes back.

The moment is short lived when the house is gone and Eddie lets go. The Losers all look at each other and let out a collective sigh of relief. Richie takes this moment to assess the damage.

Eddie’s cheek bled through the bandages again.

Beverly’s white tank top is stained a weird shade of an orange-red.

Everyone is covered in dirt and even a little blood. 

The next thing the group knows, they’re walking to the cliff and jumping off into the water. Normally, Eddie would complain, damn hypochondriac. This time, however, he doesn’t. He barely utters a sound. He just lets the water wash things away as the bandages fall off his face. Richie finds himself staring. Well, trying to stare. His glasses came off.

“Uh, guys?” “What, Rich?” “I can’t find my glasses?” “You fucking serious? Of course you lost them.” Eddie laughs a bit and finds them after briefly diving under the murky water. He puts them on Richie for him and grins, cheek looking painful but the shorter male doesn’t seem to care all that much. The comedian grins back at his best friend and looks at the others from their group, each of them looking relieved it’s all over. 

“Hey, Eddie?” “What?” I’m surprised you’re not freaking out. It’s grey water.” “You know what, Bev? I almost got killed, I’m embracing grey water now. Down with clown alien fuckers! Up with grey water! Fuck it!” The group laughs and they swim for a moment before they get out, walking down the seemingly abandoned streets of Derry. 

Richie and Eddie walk shoulder to shoulder a bit behind everyone. The shorter looks at his friend with a grin.

“So, we beat the fucker. You gonna follow through?” “No, I’m not going to go up to the person I love, confess the fact that I’ve loved that person for decades, and kiss them.” “C’mon! We had a deal!” “Not happening!” “You agreed!” “I thought we were going to die!” The duo continues to go back and forth until Eddie stops walking, causing Richie to stand with him. The taller male cleans his glasses and looks at his friend.

“What?” “C’mon, it can’t be that hard to go up to a woman and be like ‘Hey, Sup, I’m Richie Fucking Tozier. I love you, let’s make out.’ Women probably line up to be with you!” “Eddie...” “If she doesn’t go for it, her loss.” “Eddie.” “You know what, fuck that bitch if she doesn’t throw herself at yo-“ “Eddie, I’m gay! I’m in love with a man that I’m positive is straight and I know he’s unavailable. I get that you’re trying to help but please for the love of fuck shut up.” Eddie looks at his best friend in shock then it hits him.

Richie always took any insult but ‘faggot’. That one always got to him. It always hurt him. Only that word. 

Richie was all talk when it came to women, he never made a single move. Even now, he didn’t talk about any past relationship with a woman. Not even to brag. 

“Shit, I didn’t know... Rich, I’m sorry.” “For what? Not knowing something I never told anyone? Chill, it’s all good.” “In that case then, it’s his loss if he doesn’t want you. I bet you’d be a great boyfriend.” “I have basically no experience so I don’t think I would be.” “Really? No men want a piece of you?” “Well no one knows I’m gay so they don’t ask me.” “True, true. I’m sure growing up here didn’t make shit easier.” “Nope. Which is why I took such great pleasure bashing Henry’s head in with an ax. Also because he stabbed you in the face and no one fucks with my friends but me. That’s another story though.” Eddie laughs and Richie grins, loving when he makes the other man laugh. The duo continues to walk, catching up with their friends. Beverly glances back at the two men and smirks to herself, her and Stan both knew that Richie was gay and she knows it probably makes him ecstatic to be reunited with him. 

“Alright, objective before we all go our separate ways!” “What, Eddie?” “Get Richie’s pent up and possibly virgin ass laid.” “I’m not a Virgin!” “Is your ass a virgin? Thought so.” “What?” Ben looks at the two in extreme confusion, Mike laughs a bit, and Bill rolls his eyes affectionately. 

“His ass... What?” “Richie’s gay, baby.” “Which means we need to get some man’s dick into his ass or his dick into another man’s ass. Either way, there shall be ass to dick!” “Why are you my friends?” Mike wheezes and Bill walks faster with a smirk, Bev giggling a bit as Ben finally gets it. Richie is cracking up so hard after what Eddie says to the point that tears are streaming down his face. The group of six make it to their cars and give their final goodbyes before making sure all numbers are exchanged and leaving to their homes. Each adult has something on their minds.

Bev: Divorce and call Ben once home

Ben: Keep in contact with Bev

Mike: Move the fuck out of Derry

Bill: Write something new and possible divorce

Eddie: Consider a divorce, try and be happy

Richie: Eddie


	2. Chapter 2

Richie is in the middle of contemplating getting a dog a week after the defeat of Pennywise when there’s a knock at the door. The man looks down at himself, clad in only a baggy shirt and his boxers, and decides ‘Fuck it!’ before answering the door. The sight of a soaked through Eddie Kasprak standing at the door with the rain behind him shocks Richie. 

“Hey, sorry about doing this but... Can I crash on your couch for a bit? I’m getting a divorce with Myra and I can’t stand being anywhere near her.” “Yeah! Yeah, of course. Holy shit, get inside. You’re soaked through. Let me get you a towel and some dry clothes, we’ll get your shit when the rain dies down.” “Thanks, Rich.” Richie nods and brings the shivering man into his home, grabbing a few towels after closing the door. Eddie gratefully relishes in the warmth of the material and the room itself. He takes a moment to look around as Richie leaves again to bring him some clothes. The taller male returns with clothing in his hand and pants on this time. 

“They’ll be a bit big on you but they’re dry.” “Thanks a lot.” “Bathroom is down the hall and to your right, leave your clothes on the floor and I’ll grab them later.” “Thanks, Rich.” “No prob, Eds.” “Damnit, not that name again.” “BRINGING IT BACK!” Richie yells back as he walks towards his guest room, making sure it’s habitable. Eddie grins a bit to himself and goes to the bathroom, drying his body off before changing into the larger clothing. They’re warm, comfortable, and smell subtly like Richie. Eddie finds the scent comforting and he hugs himself in the baggy long sleeve. The shorter male exits the bathroom and joins his friend on the couch.

“Thanks again, the clothes are comfortable.” “No prob, glad you’re warm. Hungry? I was gonna heat up some pizza in the oven.” “I could eat, thanks. I’ll pay you back.” “Don’t even think about paying me for shit. You’re my best friend and I’ll always help you when you need it.” “Thanks...” Eddie feels himself blushing a bit, not used to being cared about like this. He never really thought about it before, but Richie was the one man that Eddie knew he could always count on and he was actually a pretty great friend. The fact that Richie is gay and in love with someone he thinks he can never have also pains him greatly, knowing the man would be an incredible partner but fears he may never get the chance. Eddie is pulled from his musings by his phone going off. Richie pats his friend on the knee and goes to the kitchen to heat up food while the shorter male answers his phone. 

E: “What, Myra?”

M: “Edward Kasprak, you get your ass back home NOW! What if you get sick?! Or hurt?! I’ll forget about this silly divorce altogether and we can go back to normal.”

E: “I’m not coming back. I deserve to live my life happily and be free of your bullshit. If those papers don’t get signed and I don’t get a call from my lawyers within forty-eight hours, there will be hell to pay.” 

M: “ED-“

Eddie hangs up his phone with a loud groan, not noticing that Richie came back into the room. The taller male sits down beside his friend and looks at him in concern.

“You good?” “Ugh, I can’t wait to be free of Myra. She drives me fucking crazy and frankly, she’s a cunt.” “Damn, I’m sorry she turned out to be wifezilla. I can see why you came here from Baltimore just to crash on my couch.” “Eh, I didn’t really love her anyways. She wasn’t the one I wanted to spend my life with really. And I’m jacking your couch because i know you won’t charge me.” “Well, whoever you do spend your life with, is a very lucky individual. And you’re right, I won’t.” “Thanks and... You think so?” “I know so. You’re a pretty great guy. And you’re not that hard to look at. She’ll be a lucky woman.” “Thanks, Rich. So, anything you wanna do? Wanna laugh at some shitty movie?” “Read my mind! Go ahead and pick something, I’m grabbing beer.” “Sounds great.” Eddie starts scrolling through Netflix while Richie gets up to grab a couple beers, patting his best friend on the shoulder as he walks away. Eddie never really noticed how touchy Richie would get with him and, even with knowing that he’s gay now, he doesn’t mind it. Not even a little bit. In fact, he’s almost starting to crave it. The large warm hand giving him comforting pats and contact in a time of stress helps ground him. 

Richie sighs to himself in the kitchen, wondering if he’s making Eddie uncomfortable or making his feelings way too obvious. He just can’t help it, he missed the fucking guy for twenty seven years! The feelings never went away and now that Eddie’s actually HERE with him, everything feels more intense. The comedian sighs to himself, not sure whether it’s good or bad that he offered the other male a room. 

On one hand, he loves having Eddie around. He may be his first (unrequited) love but he’s also his best friend. He missed the banter that the two of them would share and the closeness that they had. 

On the other hand, he felt like a little kid being given a puppy and being told he can’t go near it. Except he’s a grown man being told that the love of his life is about to be single and he’s still not able to give them a try. He wants to be more than just Eddie’s friend. Hell, he’d marry Eddie if he could. But his best friend is straight. Even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be into a fuckup like Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier. 

He could do so much better.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze from the other room. Richie grabs the beers and a box of tissues before returning to the couch, seeing that Eddie chose the movie ‘Superbad’ for their first film. Not quite a shitty movie, but one to laugh at nonetheless. Plus that one cop looks weirdly familiar to both of them so they’ll probably argue back and forth about it. 

“You know who he looks like? That guy from ‘The Office’?” “He looks nothing like Rainn Wilson! C’mon, at least try!” “He does!” “Not even. Why does Michael Cera always look like an absolute nervous wreck?” “He looks more like a hypochondriac than me.” “That’s saying something.” “Hey!” The grown men laugh and end up pausing the movie in favor of the beers in their hands. Richie tilts the neck of the bottle towards his friend and ends up with Eddie tapping his against it in cheers. Both men take a sip of the alcohol before leaning against the couch and just looking at each other.

“I’m glad I’m doing this.” “Me too. You deserve to be happy, not being stuck with your mom your entire life.” “Agreed!” “Eddie Spaghetti, free of Jabba The Kasprak.” “OH MY FUCKING GOD I HATE YOU!” Eddie wheezes against Richie’s shoulder, laughing so hard he starts snorting. Richie can’t help but laugh as well, snorting into Eddie’s hair. The two men continue to laugh for probably way longer than they should before Richie’s timer goes off, signaling that he needs to check on the pizza. The taller man gets up and goes to the kitchen, leaving Eddie behind on the couch to calm down. He wipes the tears from his face and leans back, finding himself enjoying life more than he has in years.

Richie opens the oven and leaves the food there, hand against his chest as he wills his heart to slow down. Being that close to Eddie has his stomach doing somersaults. He sighs softly and gets the pizza out, cutting it and grabbing plates.

Richie returns to the living room with two plates in his hands to see Eddie relaxed in his clothing where he left him. 

He could get used to that sight. 

He hopes he gets the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know, Bill Hader (who plays Richie) plays a cop in Superbad so that’s why I referenced it like that


	3. Chapter 3

Pizza devoured, movies finished, beer drunk. 

Eddie is starting to nod off on the couch and it makes Richie laugh to himself. The booze doesn’t affect him as much as his shorter counterpart and he’s considerably more awake.

“Eds, let’s get you to bed.” “Nooooo, m’fine.” “You look exhausted. Did you drive all the way here?” “All two thousand-something miles... Took almost two days...” Richie googles the distance between Baltimore and LA and his eyebrows immediately shoot up to his hairline. Just by the cities, it’s over twenty-six hundred miles difference. Eddie really drove forty hours minimum just to stay at his place. Richie smiles to himself before feeling something solid and heavy land on his thigh. He looks down to see Eddie’s head resting on his lap, eyes closed and breathing starting to even out while his face is still flushed from the alcohol. The taller male chuckles softly.

“Alright, time for bed. Let’s go, I’ll show you to the guest room.” “M’comfy... Lemme just rest a bit...” “Eduardo, ándale.” Eddie doesn’t open his eyes, nuzzling Richie’s thigh sleepily instead. The comedian finds himself blushing and his heart rate increasing before gently guiding the risk analyst’s head onto the couch. Richie then carefully lifts Eddie into his arms bridal style, breath hitching when the smaller male unconsciously cuddles into him. Eddie hums contently in his sleep and Richie feels his heart stop.

‘So. Fucking. Cute.’ Richie smiles to himself as he thinks, walking slowly so he doesn’t disturb his sleeping love. The taller male thanks himself for not shutting the door all the way and nudges it open slowly with his foot. The warm body in his arms doesn’t even stir as he’s being carried to the pre-made bed. Richie can smell the subtle scent of beer from Eddie’s breath as he breathes, quiet snoring filling his ears. The comedian smiles warmly down at the man in his arms and lies him down on the bed, tucking him in essentially before turning to leave the room. Eddie relaxes into the bed and snores a bit louder, making Richie try his hardest not to laugh out loud. It warms his heart to see his boyfriend so relaxed.

BEST FRIEND! HIS BEST FRIEND! NOTHING MORE!

Richie groans softly as he walks to his bedroom after turning off the lights in the living room. He can’t keep his thoughts from going in that direction, he wants it so bad. The comedian flops face down onto his bed and grabs his phone, needing to have a conversation with someone he knows he can turn to. His first thought was Stan but... Well, he at least has a backup person to fall back on when he needs it. He goes through his contacts and calls the person.

?: “Richie? What’s up? Kinda late to be calling, don’t you think?”

R: “Sorry, Bev. Hope I didn’t wake you.”

B: “Nope, I was awake. Something wrong?”

R: “I... Eddie’s staying at my place right now an-“

B: “WHAT?! YOURE WITH EDDIE RIGHT NOW?! DETAILS!!!” 

R: “GAH! Fuck, Beverly! I forget how loud you can be. And what do you mean ‘details’?” 

B: “Oh please, it’s obvious you love him. So, spill!”

R: “There isn’t much to spill. He’s getting a divorce and drove to my place to get away from his mother round two. We ate food, drank beer, watched movies, normal shit. He’s snoring in my guest room now, borrowing my clothes until we get his out of his car tomorrow.”

B: “Well that’s still something to sp- WAIT! He drove across the country just to stay with you?! You’re the furthest away from him and his hypochondriac ass drove probably days to be with you! Plus he’s sleeping in YOUR clothes and had basically a date night with you! EEEEEEEE!”

R: “My ears are going to start bleeding, holy fucking shit.” 

B: “Sorry! I’m just so happy and excited to see you two getting close again. And I know how much he means to you and how important these moments are between you two.”

R: “It’s also torturous as all hell! All this does is make me want him more and more... I love him, Bev...”

B: “I know you do, Rich. Hey, you never know what might happen between you two. Stan is probably somewhere in his afterlife wanting nothing more than to smush your faces together and yell at you to just fuck already.”

R: “BEVERLY MARSH!” 

B: “Don’t sound so scandalized! Since when is Richard Tozier a PRUDE?!”

R: “I’m not but last time I checked Stan was!”

B: “Biiiiitch, you’re joking. Stanley Uris, a prude? You’ve known him longer than I have and you’re telling me tha-“

R: “I get it! It’s just... I can hear him yelling that at us and the last thing I want is to get more sad.”

B: “True, true. So, did Eddie lecture you about the state of your guest room before he went to bed?”

R: “Nope, too tired.”

B: “You carried him while he was asleep, didn’t you?”

R: “How in the actual fuck?!”

B: “Magic, Trashmouth. He looks like a sleep cuddler.”

R: “He is. I was dying all the way to my guest room.”

B: “Aww! Oh shit.”

R: “What?”

B: “So I’m staying in Ben’s guest room while I get a divorce from Tom and i hear him up. While I was giving you tinnitus, I woke him up I think.”

R: “Ah, poor Benny boy. How’s that going by the way?” 

B: “Going great, he’s very sweet. I hope him and I can really be together after my divorce is finalized.”

R: “You two will be married in like two months.”

B: “And Eddie better be your date to our wedd- Oh, hey Ben! Sorry if I woke you... Richie, him and I both were up and he wanted to talk.”

R: “Tell him I say hello!” 

B: “Richie says hi... Ben waved.”

R: “Send him back to bed, you get some rest too.”

B: “Will do! Goodnight, Rich.”

R: “Night, Bevvie. Tell Captain Eye Candy I bid him sweet dreams and phrase it like that!”

B: “*laughs* Richie bids you sweet dreams, oh Captain Eye Candy... HE’S BLUSHING AND HE LEFT THE ROOM! He wants me to tell you fuck you in his place.”

R: “*snorts* My work here is done! Sleep well, Beverly.”

B: “You too, Richie. Glad I got a hairy sister I never wanted that I talk to about boys.”

R: “*wheezes* Forever and always, baby! Have a good night!”

The adults hang up and Richie gets ready to go to sleep. He runs a hand over his face and sighs as he deflates on the mattress. A pair of glasses find themselves being placed gently on the nightstand before the comedian lies down. It takes Richie almost an hour and one last beer to fall asleep. 

Dreams of adopting a Pomeranian with Eddie and getting married soon turned to a sleepless night of heartache and longing.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie wakes up with a slight hangover, but fairly minor compared to previous ones. He yawns against his pillow and inhales with his face still pressed into the fabric of the case. 

Richie. 

Wait, Richie? Why does he smell Richie?

Eddie shoots up and looks around, not recognizing the room he’s in. He looks down at his clothing and doesn’t recognize them either. 

Suddenly, memories of last night flood into the man’s mind.

He’s in Richie’s guest room, wearing his clothes since his are still in his car. He got a bit drunk the night before from the beers. He doesn’t remember getting up to go the the guest room or even where the room is located in the house. How did he-

Richie.

Richie carried him. 

He cuddled Richie in his sleep as he was carried.

It wasn’t a dream.

“Fuck!” The hypochondriac whisper-yells at himself, face ablaze in embarrassment. Eddie groans and flops facedown into the pillow, regretting it when he gets a headache from it. The man groans again and turns his head, finding a small smile form on his face as he sees a glass of water and a few pills. His smile grows when he thinks about Richie leaving them for him. Eddie sits up and grabs the water first, pausing for only a second when he notices that the water is still pretty cold. Richie came in the morning and left them before he woke up he realizes. He swallows back the pills and chases them with water before leaving the room to hunt down the man himself. He opens the door and smells food instantly, prompting him to follow the scent to the kitchen. Richie’s bedhead is the first thing he notices as the man is standing at the stove. 

The second thing is that his best friend has a surprisingly nice ass.

What?

“Morning, Rich.” “Hey, sleeping drunky. Hungry?” “Yeah, thanks. And thanks for... Ya know... Carrying my sleeping ass last night.” “Huh? Oh, no problem. Didn’t want you to stay on that shitty couch when I have a free bed. Plus you weigh nothing.” “Yeah right.” “Itti bitti Eddie Spaghetti.” “I’m 5’9!” “And I’m 6’1. You’re so smol.” “Fuck you.” “Sorry, your mom’s already doing that.” “Jesus fucking Christ.” Richie laughs as he plates the last pancake. He grabs the plates of bacon and pancakes and takes them to the table, Eddie following. The shorter male can see the bags under his friend’s eyes and grows concerned before looking at their breakfast. 

“Rich?” “Yeah?” “Why did you make them blue?” “I had the food coloring from other shit. Be glad I didn’t make waffles.” “You’re so fucking disgusting.” “So, you don’t want the blue chocolate chip pancakes?” “Wait, they have chocolate chips in them?!” Eddie suddenly gets very excited at the new information and serves himself some, Richie wheezing as he watches. The taller male then sticks a few pieces of bacon on Eddie’s plate before serving himself. 

“Coffee?” “Please.” Richie gets two mugs, filling them with hot coffee. He then grabs the creamers he has and the sugar before putting the mug for Eddie closer to him. The risk analyst can’t help the slight flush on his face, feeling cared for and oddly prioritized by Richie. It makes his heart stutter a bit. The comedian looks up from adding sugar to his coffee to see a blushing Eddie looking down at his lap, not eating. He groans to himself and puts his face in his hands for a moment.

“Rich?” “I’m so sorry. You came here for independence and to get away from your cunt of a wife and then you came here to me being a fucking mother hen to you. It’s just- I never really get visitors here and I never get to really spend time with the people I care about and I just wanted to be a good host and shit because you deserve it an-“ “Richie! Breathe!” Eddie grabs one of Richie’s hands and holds it in both of his, reaching across the table and keeping a firm grip. Richie looks at his best friend and squeezes gently on the hand in his palm. Eddie smiles and squeezes back.

“Calm down, it’s okay. I’m really enjoying my time here so far.” “You are?” “No shit, Sherlock! You’re my best friend and you’re taking care of me, of course I’m going to enjoy this.” “That... Yeah, you’re right. It makes sense I just... Insecure bitch over here ya know?” “Don’t go all emo on me, Trashmouth.” “I’m not, I’m not. Now, eat your food. Let’s get some meat on those baby bones.” Eddie lets go of Richie’s hands and flips him off before taking a bite of his pancake, involuntarily moaning at the taste of the chocolate.

Unfortunately, the moan goes to Richie’s dick and the man tries his damnedest to make sure it’s not obvious. 

The comedian is beyond grateful that he never got that glass dining room table he wanted a few months prior. 

Thank you IKEA for being out of stock.

Eddie is oblivious to this as he eats, only noticing that Richie waited a few seconds before eating but not noticing anything else. The men eat in relative quiet for most of the meal until Richie breaks the silence, boner threat gone.

“So, guess where Bev is?” “Bev Marsh? Where?” “Ben’s guest room.” “Youre kidding.” “Nope. Our lady losers are taking refuge in guest rooms as they divorce toxic fuckers.” “Oh, good for he- Did you call me a lady?” “Indeed I did.” “You’re insufferable.” “Thanks.” Eddie grins and shakes his head before finishing his breakfast, drinking the rest of his coffee as Richie finishes his plate. The shorter male begins to zone out before his friend speaks.

“How’s your hangover?” “Virtually nonexistent.” “Oh, great. Sleep well?” “Better than you did. Did you get any?” “Eh, a couple hours. I’m fine though. Worry about you smol self.” “I’m not small! I’m willing to bet that I can fucking carry you.” “Yeah right! You’re so small that your mom could be pregnant with you at your current and she would still just look like a whale.” “I- What?” Eddie and Richie make eye contact before bursting into laughter. It takes about five minutes for them to calm down enough to clean up. Richie ends up standing off to the side because Eddie shoved him out of the way so he could take over. The comedian makes himself another mug of coffee and watches, letting the domestic feelings wash over him.

He wants to hug Eddie from behind, just give one peck behind the ear, just hold him.

He restrains himself and forgetting how hot his coffee is becomes an incredible distraction as he burns his tongue. Richie tries not to make a sound but fails, resulting in Eddie shutting the water off and turning around.

“What happened?” “Nothing.” “You burnt your tongue, didn’t you?” “Pfft, what? No.” “You totally did! That’s what you get for being an asshole. C’mere, let me see.” Eddie takes the mug from Richie and sets it on the counter before grabbing the man’s face with both hands. He uses one thumb to pull down at Richie’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth, showing his friend his tongue. Eddie examines the tip and notices the inflamed tastebuds. 

“Drink some ice water or something, didn’t do too much damage. I’ll grab you some water.” “Thanks...” Richie wills for his heart to stop pounding as Eddie walks away from him, going through his cupboards.

The heat left over on his face from Eddie’s hands.

The scent of coffee and chocolate from Eddie’s breath still filling his nose.

The gentle tugging feeling from Eddie’s thumb.

Richie’s falling harder. 

And he’s terrified of what might happen when he tries to get back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have other stories to update but I can’t stop writing this one! I also have some Losers Club 2nd Gen stories with all OC children of the losers club members if anyone wants to read those


	5. Chapter 5

After Richie drinks the water, Eddie walks with him to the living room where they flop onto the couch in sync. The shorter male starts to play with the long sleeves of the still-borrowed shirt as he leans back against the couch. Richie looks over at his best friend then outside, noticing that it’s clear out.

“Where are your keys? I’ll go grab your shit from your car.” “You don’t have to do that.” “But I can.” “Um, I think I left them in my jeans pocket? No, I put them down on that little table by your front door.” “Aight. Trunk?” “Yeah, thanks.” “No problemo.” Richie gets off the couch and grabs Eddie’s keys, slipping on some shoes before going to grab Eddie’s things from the trunk of his car. The smaller male fiddles with the sleeves again, not really wanting to change clothing. He doesn’t really understand why, but he feels warm wearing Richie’s clothes. 

But it’s a new kind of warm.

Like a warmth that he associates with a cozy night in.

With lots of blankets and hot chocolate.

A warmth that means safety.

Safety and love.

Love...

LOVE?!

Eddie finds his face flushing darkly as he smacks himself in the face with a pillow. He groans a bit and exhales slowly as he hits himself in the face again.

Not love. No love. This is his best friend for fucks sake!

His best friend who is a shockingly caring and gentle man who wants the best for the people he cares about.

His best friend who is gay and in love with a man that has apparently been sooooo great that Richie has loved him for the majority of his life...

...That last thought made a strange coldness settle in his stomach like a block of ice that weighed at least one ton...

Eddie is pulled out of these thoughts and the sudden oncoming jealous funk by a grunt from the door. He looks toward the sound and snorts.

“You could’ve taken more than one trip!” “No! I refuse!” Richie slowly does a balancing act with all Eddie’s bags in his grasp, kicking the door closed behind him which causes him to almost drop everything including himself. Eddie laughs at the sight of this, lying on his back on the couch. Richie puts the bags down carefully and looks at the laughing man on his couch, loving the sight. 

Eddie still dressed in his clothing while laughing at him from his couch, hair still a mess from the drunken sleep of the night before, looking soft and carefree.

He hopes that he gets to see this more and more as time goes on.

“Question.” “Answer.” “Jackass. You’re lucky I’m fucking your mom or I’d smack the snark outta ya.” “Beep beep, Rich. What’s up?” “Not rushing or kicking you out but how long do you think you’re gonna jack my guest room? That way I can plan your rent.” “Uh... I don’t know actually. Let’s say until you get sick of me.” “Chances are, you’ll get sick of me way sooner.” “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Now, what do you usually do on Thursday’s?” “Talk to my Agent, run whatever errand I need to get done, usual weekday busy shit.” “Talked to your agent yet?” “Yeah, next step is making a grocery list because my fridge is anorexic.” Eddie face palms and Richie chuckles. The duo allow a blanket of silence to envelop them before Eddie looks at his suitcases.

“I, uh, should probably handle those and change clothes... I’ll be right back.” “Okay, remember the way to your room or do I gotta carry you again?” “You’re hilarious. Watch, I’m gonna carry you and you won’t be able to say shit anymore.” “Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say.” Eddie flips Richie off and goes to grab his bags, planning on taking more than one trip though because he’s not a dumbass. He grabs two of them and walks back to the bedroom he’s occupying, noticing the second set of footsteps following him. Eddie turns around and sees Richie carrying his other two bags.

“Dude.” “Look forward, you’ll trip.” Eddie groans before turning back around, entering the open door and putting his bags down. Richie places the other two beside them and stretches, back audibly cracking. Eddie cringes and looks at the taller male.

“That cannot be healthy.” “Probably isn’t.” “I could’ve carried my own things by the way, asshole.” “Yeah but I could too.” Eddie rolls his eyes and pushes his friend playfully, laughing as Richie dramatically flops onto the bed. The comedian smirks and stays on his back, pretending to fall asleep and fake snoring loudly. Eddie laughs harder at this and tries to shove Richie off the bed.

“Shut up! Get off my bed!” “*snore* I’m the one who bought it. *snore*” “Jackass. I’ll fucking sit on you.” “You weigh nothing! I’ll throw you off by inhaling!” Eddie shrugs and belly flops on top of Richie, eliciting a loud grunt from the taller man. He then rolls them over so that he’s straddling Eddie and play wrestles, ending in the risk analyst on his back with his wrists pinned by his head. The two men laugh for a moment before realizing what position they’re in. A flush casts both men’s faces as they stare at each other, neither moving a muscle.

“R-Richie...?” “Uh, yeah...?” *phone goes off* “Y-you should probably go get that!” “On it!” Richie awkwardly scrambles off his best friend and runs to his phone, seeing that Bev sent him a text.

B: https://youtu.be/MKWSpXx_c1w

B: Found this song, made me think of you

R: You have the BEST timing!

B: What happened?!

R: Eddie and I started play wrestling like we were kids for some damn reason and the position was quite... Awkward...

B: I’m calling you for details later!

“Who is it?” “Just Beverly, wanted me to look at something she found. I’m gonna go get dressed if you wanna do the same and come shopping with me.” “Yeah, I’ll get changed.” Richie nods and walks to his room, exhaling slowly as he wills for his heart to stop racing. Eddie is in a similar situation as he rolls onto his belly, taking a few deep breaths into the comforter. 

Richie grabs his earbuds after he changes his shirt and turns the song on, not bothering to look at the title or anything. He listens to it as he finds the rest of his clothing for the day.

‘~The cameras captured all of the glances  
and all of the chances we missed  
We raged and we spun for all of the dancers,  
the song as it lasted was bliss  
But now the years have eaten  
the songs we believed in  
And nothing is left but the sound  
Of six billion people ignoring the magic we found

Oh, but I hear your voice. It calls me like the night.  
It's singing in each syllable I write

Oh Eddie, baby-‘

Richie abruptly yanks the earbuds out and looks at his screen. The song is called Eddie Baby by Felix Hagan and The Family.

A gay love song involving a man who loves his good friend Eddie and wants to be more than friends. 

R: YOU BITCH!

B: How far into the song did you get before looking at the title?

R: The chorus WHY DO YOU KNOW THIS SONG?!

B: Just enjoy the music!

R: BEVERLY!

Richie groans and puts his earbuds back in, resuming the song. 

‘~Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms tonight?  
I beg and plead you, please succumb to my charms tonight  
I give my heart  
But you take it and you break it and you tear it apart  
Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms

When hormones were raging,  
whilst sweetly teenaging, we cackled at thoughts of decline  
And every chord that the people  
ignored is preserved in my mind for all time  
And while the years have clawed at us and tears  
have gnawed at us, the song in my head still resounds  
And I hope that one day, dear friend, you will come around

Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms tonight?  
I beg and plead you, please succumb to my charms tonight  
I give my heart  
But you take it and you break it and you tear it apart  
Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms

So scream and shout. We're burning out like everyone  
So face the crowd,  
rage at thunderclouds. Just jump into the fire and run

Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms tonight?  
I beg and plead you, please succumb to my charms tonight  
I give my heart  
But you take it and you break it and you tear it apart  
Oh Eddie, baby  
Oh Eddie, baby  
Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms~’

Richie sighs as he ties his shoes, actually enjoying the song but hating how he relates to the lyrics so well. He gets up and knocks on his guest room door.

“Eduardo, ándale! I don’t have a list together so we’re gonna take a while and I don’t want to deal with LA traffic!” “Make a list!” Eddie opens the door as he adjusts his over shirt and looks up a bit at Richie, hating the smug grin he gets because of the action caused by height difference. 

“I have a basic idea of what I need so I don’t need no damn list.” “Nope. I’m going to your kitchen, looking through everything, and making a list because you need actual food.” “I know how to grocery shop, Edward Spaghedward. I’m a grown man who has taken care of himself for decades.” Eddie pretends not to hear him as he goes to the kitchen, opening every cabinet and writing things down in his phone. Richie watches from the entrance and smiles, feeling hella domestic. He thinks back to the song Beverly sent him and feels his smile grow a bit more. 

“What’s that dopey look on your face for?” “You’re like a little housewife, taking after your mom every time after I fucked her.” “God damnit, Trashmouth.” Eddie rolls his eyes affectionately and grins a bit, strangely liking the sound of Rich calling him a housewife. The image of those two being all married and domestic like him and Myra could never be was pretty appealing.

...

WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?!

Eddie shakes his head a bit and finishes the list, forgetting that Richie was watching him.

“You good?” “Yeah, just disappointed in your lack of everything. Let’s go.” “Alrighty. You a nervous passenger?” “No? Why?” “No reason. That might change though.” Richie starts walking towards the front door and Eddie watches for a second before chasing after him.

“WAIT NO I’LL DRIVE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned, Eddie Baby, will come up again later and is one of my current favorite songs!


	6. Chapter 6

Richie ended up driving. 

The comedian parks his car and looks at his friend, who is clinging to the handle above the door like a mom teaching her son how to drive. Richie chuckles a bit and shuts the car off, watching Eddie deflate. 

“Alright, I’m driving us back home!” “Fine, Fine! But I get to control the radio.” “Deal.” “I’ll get the bags, you get a cart.” Eddie nods and gets out of the car, heading for the market to grab a cart. Richie smiles and grabs his bags from the trunk, following behind his small friend after locking the car. The taller male throws an arm around Eddie’s shoulders when he catches up and throws the bags in the cart. 

Unknown to the both of them, a paparazzi got a few pics of comedian Richie Tozier with his arm wrapped around a smiling mystery man who leaned back into the embrace briefly as they entered the store.

Eddie headbutts backwards into Richie’s chest before steering the cart towards the produce section. The comedian groans a bit.

“Really?” “You need vegetables in your life.” Richie pouts and goes to the bakery section next to the produce. Eddie tries to grab him by the back of his jacket but misses, shaking his head when the man goes straight for some cookies. The shorter male rolls his eyes and grabs a few things that he will make Richie eat if he has to. He starts placing different kinds of produce in the cart and hears some rustling while his back is turned. When Eddie looks back, he sees Richie holding the carrots he placed in there.

“Rich.” “I don’t want carrots.” “Put them back.” “No.” “Put them back.” “Kay.” "No! Put the carrots back in there! Not the shelf! Give it to- HA! WHAT IS THAT?!" "It's..." "Rich?" "Mhm?" "Did you honestly think you could sneak an ENTIRE DAMN PUDDING CAKE PAST ME?!" "No but I figured you'd be impressed by my spy work and let me take it anyways." "Put it back." "Aw, cmon!" Eddie takes the cake out and takes it back to the bakery section, walking back to see Richie trying to put bags of salad back in their place.

“Richie, no!” “The only greens I eat are green frosting and limes with my shots.” “Which is why you’re buying all this.” Richie groans dramatically, making Eddie laugh as people stare at them. The comedian drops his head onto his best friend’s shoulder and hmphs.

“Tell you what. If you behave and let me get you some healthy stuff, I’ll let you pick a treat.” “Promise?” “If you don’t act like a dick.” “Deal!” “You’re such a fucking child.” Richie and Eddie both laugh a bit, oblivious to their conversation being filmed from when Richie was trying to put the salads back. The shorter male shoves him off after a moment and goes to grab tomatoes, shocked when his friend reaches past him and actually picks them out instead.

“You’re willingly getting fruit?!” “I like tomatoes actually, i can eat them like apples.” “You- What?” Richie smiles at Eddie’s confused and slightly weirded out expression and grabs a few good ones before pushing the cart, Eddie following after him a few seconds later. The duo walk down every aisle and the risk analyst fills the cart with a mix of both fun and healthy foods so that Richie doesn’t complain. The comedian keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t try to put anything back, not wanting to ruin his chance at picking out something junkie without being denied. He does, however, allow his face to show when he isn’t happy. Eddie will see it and laugh.

“You’re such a brat. You’re a man in his forties and you’re the biggest brat.” “Thank you.” “C’mon, you need some kind of protein.” “STEAK!” “And chicken too! Can’t just eat red meat! RICHARD!” Richie doesn’t listen as he walks straight to the meat section. Eddie affectionately rolls his eyes and follows his friend with the cart. He watches as the taller male grabs a couple steaks as well as some chicken so that Eddie finds his choice acceptable. Richie puts everything in the cart and continues to browse with Eddie. 

In the end, Richie got his pudding cake. Eddie found himself fondly laughing at his best friend for getting so excited over a dessert. The comedian pays for all his groceries at checkout as the risk analyst bags everything in his own organized style. Richie ends up just carrying the bags to the car and Eddie fishes in the other man’s pocket for the car keys. More pictures are taken of the two with good angles of one man’s hand in the pocket of the other’s pants.

“Watch out for wandering fingers, Eds.” “Don’t be gross.” Eddie finally finds the keys and unlocks the car, opening the trunk for Richie to stick everything in. He then closes the door for him before getting in the drivers seat.

“How in the fu- I have to adjust your seat I can’t drive like this.” “Fiiiiine.” Eddie grins and adjusts the seat, having a bit of difficulty. Richie reaches over and adjusts it for him so that it’s perfect.

“Sorry, sometimes it sticks a bit.” “Thank you, ready?” “Yep. Let’s roll!” Richie turns on the radio and starts playing the Ramones as Eddie backs out of the parking lot, using the GPS to get them back to Richie’s house. The drive ended up being nice, both men just quietly enjoying the music.

Eddie pulls into the driveway and Richie gets out first, grabbing every bag again while his friend opens the front door. The comedian goes straight to the kitchen and lets the shorter male help organize everything properly. 

“Want some cake when we’re done?” “After lunch.” “You’re no fun.” “I’d threaten to put the cake where you can’t reach it but you’re taller than me.” “Because you’re so smol.” “I’m average height!” “Mhm sure.” The duo laugh a bit before putting the last of the groceries away, allowing the silence to envelop them as they get into their rhythm. The silence is interrupted by Richie’s phone blowing up. He sees his agent’s name and groans.

“What?... WHAT?!” Richie throws his phone to the side and grabs his laptop, Eddie approaching and watching with concern. The comedian types frantically on the keyboard and gasps softly while shaking his head, his crush looking at the webpage over his shoulder. 

It’s an article with pictures taken of Eddie and Richie. 

The headline makes Richie shake a bit with a tear forming.

Eddie, however, is shaking in rage.

“IS COMEDIAN RICHIE TOZIER GAY?! ANSWER: 100% OBVIOUSLY!”

“Richie Tozier spotted in LA running errands with potential unknown boyfriend and we’re DYING for details!”

“Th... They know...” Eddie feels his fists clench at the broken tone in his friend’s voice. He hugs him tightly to keep himself from punching the laptop as the taller male clings to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Richie accepts the tea that he didn’t even know he bought from Eddie, who sits beside him. The comedian’s phone goes off again and he flinches, causing the risk analyst to glare at the device. Eddie grabs it and relaxes when he sees the contact names.

“You got messages from Bill, Mike, Ben, and quite a few from Bev. They’re worried.” “I can’t right now... Eddie, I just got fucking outed...” “I know, bud. I know.” Eddie keeps Richie close to him, nearly cradling the taller man. Frantic knocks can be heard from the front door before it swings open, slamming shut seconds later.

“Richard, we can fix this! We can fix your image easily! Just need an interview explaining you’re not g- Well this looks pretty gay.” “Why don’t you get the fuck out of my friend’s home beFORE I-“ “Eds, calm down. Look I just got fucking outed to the world, I’m not in the mood.” “So you are gay?” “Yeah, I am. I didn’t want people fucking knowing because of what I dealt with back home. But apparently spending time with my childhood best friend is something to use to out my sexuality.” “Rich, we can fix this-“ “No. There is no ‘fixing’ this. Arrange an interview and I’ll tell the truth. I’m gay but he isn’t my boyfriend.” Eddie’s phone goes off and he looks at the contact name, groaning loudly. Richie looks at him in concern. 

“My fucking wife is blowing up my phone trying to say you’re the reason I want a divorce.” “Youre kidding.” “Nope.” “So you’re a married straight man?” “Can I ask why the fuck you care?! I won’t be married long anyways, I’m getting a divorce.” “Why?” “None of your fucking business.” “So it is about-“ “My wife was abusive and I’m finally safe from her bullshit because my best friend gave me a place to stay. That’s what happened. Now get out before I personally escort you.” The agent leaves, allowing Richie to deflate against his very angry friend. The comedian chuckles a bit into Eddie’s neck after a second of silence.

“What?” “You’re like a guard chihuahua.” “A g- COME ON!” “Sorry, sorry! It’s just... Thanks for sticking up for me.” “Of course I’ll stick up for your stupid ass. You saved me many times when we were younger and always looked out for me, gotta return the favor somehow.” Richie turns and hugs Eddie properly before going through his messages. The shorter male fights the strange sudden blush he gets and looks over his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m inviting them over.” “Really?” “They want to be here to support me, feels wrong not to. Beverly is probably coming whether I want her to or not.” “I’m glad you two are close like that.” “Me too. Alright, texting my address to these crazy fuckers. I’m not leaving in the meantime.” “I guess that’s the smartest thing to do. Good thing you just got food.” “Agreed. I’d offer lunch but I don’t have an appetite right now.” “Not even for cake?” “... Maybe cake.” Eddie laughs and goes to the kitchen, cutting a piece for Richie in hopes of him eating something even if it’s pure sugar. 

Two days later, the remaining four losers invade LA. The article went viral and the internet is going wild over it. Richie lost some fans and gained new ones in the reveal of his sexuality, his silence only confirmed every suspicion and assumption. 

Eddie and Richie are watching some old sci-fi movie when there’s a knock at the door. The comedian pauses the TV and gets up, walking slowly towards the door. The second he opens it, he gets tackled in a hug by a familiar redhead.

“Richie!” “Hey, Bev! Kinda hard to breathe here!” “Sorry!” Beverly lets go of Richie and moves her arms from his neck to his waist. She keeps her head on his shoulder as he greets the three men that walk in. Eddie yells his greetings from the couch as the group walks over. Bill notices something immediately.

“Eddie, w-w-why do those p-pants look so b-b-big?” “They’re Richie’s. Not my fault he buys comfortable pajamas.” “He refuses to return them so if anyone can help with that.” The new guests laugh a bit before joining the shortest of the group on the couch. Richie hits play on the movie and sits between Eddie and Beverly. The redhead leans purposely onto her friend while the brunet man unconsciously does so. Richie tries to only focus on Beverly so he doesn’t become obvious that he’s enjoying the male’s body weight and heat against him. 

It isn’t until the movie finishes and Richie gets up for beer that anyone even says a word, just enjoying the mostly silence of the home. The comedian enters his kitchen and notices something move by his toaster.

Spider...?

Spider.

...

...!

SPIDER!!!

Eddie hears a few crashing noises and gets up to investigate, pulling up the oversized sweats as he walks. The other losers don’t notice right away as the shortest makes his way to the kitchen. 

Eddie stands in the doorway and sees Richie sitting like a gargoyle on his dining room table. He’s shocked that the table hasn’t broken yet under the 6’1 grown man but doesn’t have much time to dwell on that.

“What are you doing up there?” “Eddie! My amazing best friend and most incredible roommate I could have ever asked for!” “Um, huh?” Richie just smiles at Eddie. “Riiiight. What are you doing on the table like that?” “What? Can’t a grown man in his forties pose proudly on his own table?! I bought this table! I pay my bills! I’ll do what I want!” Eddie looks around the room for a moment before exhaling, figuring out what’s going on.

“Where’s the spider?” “By the toaster and it’s the size of a Labrador retriever on steroids!” “Right. BEN!” “WHAT?” The distant yell of their friend can be heard coming from the living room. Ben rolls his eyes, refusing to get up from his place next to Beverly. 

“RICHIE SAW A SPIDER AND WONT COME DOWN FROM THE TABLE!”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?” 

“COME KILL IT!”

“WHAT?! EDDIE, YOU BOTH ARE RIGHT THERE!”

“I’M A HYPOCHONDRIAC AND RICHIE IS RICHIE, WHO DO YOU EXPECT TO KILL THE SPIDER?!”

Ben groans loudly and Beverly snorts beside him. Bill and Mike both shake their heads affectionately at their friends before looking at the man on the couch. 

“Mike, hand me that shoe? I swear these two would die in a house fire trying to kill a damn bug.” “Sure thing, here.” Mike passes Ben a shoe from by the chair he’s sitting in and laughs as the other male gets up as dramatically as possible with his new weapon in hand. He walks over to the kitchen slowly and looks into the room, trying not to laugh at the sight of the two grown men practically in the corner. Richie looks up from his place on the table and points in the direction of the spider. Ben rolls his eyes and walks in the direction confidently, nudging the toaster over and groaning again.

“SERIOUSLY?! You both are grown ass men! I’ve had zits bigger than this fucking thing!” “Just kill it already then, Hercules!” Ben shakes his head and uses the shoe, which he now recognizes as Bill’s, to squish the spider. He blows a short raspberry at the spider guts on the shoe and helps Richie off the table as Eddie uncurls himself while exiting his corner. The trio heads back to the living room to see the remaining three losers sitting together and watching the doorway. Ben suddenly gets a devious smirk as he looks at Bill.

“Hey, Biiiiiilllllyyyyyy~” “Y-Yeah?” “Spooder guts.” “*screams* NO!!! BEN!!!” Ben throws the shoe, sole side up, at the author and laughs as the man falls off the couch to avoid touching his own clothing item. As Bill’s back hits the floor, Mike lets out a loud wheeze and joins his friend. Beverly snorts and hits the arm of the couch repeatedly as Eddie and Richie lean on each other, crying as they laugh. Bill gets off the floor and starts to wrestle with Ben, lasting longer than the others would’ve expected. 

The Losers Club end up laughing for ten minutes before calming down, finding places around the living room and just enjoying that they’re spending this time together. 

Richie finds himself basking in the moment, allowing the fact that he’s been outed to slip from his mind. He just relishes in the sight of Eddie laughing and being so carefree among their friends. 

Maybe being outed wasn’t the worst thing to happen.


End file.
